


Steve Jinks/Pete Lattimer One-Shots

by Dwarfie_Queen



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Ficlets, First Time with a guy, Gay, Happy, M/M, Possible Character Death, Sad, one shots, very very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfie_Queen/pseuds/Dwarfie_Queen
Summary: Name says it all.I will also do requests for different one-shots





	Steve Jinks/Pete Lattimer One-Shots

    Let me just start this off by saying, I am not gay. Really I'm not. But well, Steven Jinks, he is the only exception. I have never found another guy attractive, nor have I ever found myself thinking of guys the way that I think of him. Not that he knows, I can never let him find out. I couldn't bare it if he rejected me. 

    Funny how artifacts will change everything you know and love. And never in the way that you would think. 

    "We got a ping," the dorky tech nerd, Claudia Donovan, chirped. "Some artifact in Brooklyn is causing people to confess there undying love to the person closest to them and then if they are rejected kill them selves." I gulped, just as Jinksy, the very person that I was most afraid to tell my feelings to, entered the room. 

    Artie, who was sitting in the corner, said, "Pete, Jinks, looks like you too get to take a trip to Brooklyn." 

    I felt my heart drop to the floor. I was terrified, if this were true, then the chance of me dying due to this was to much. But I didn't really have much choice, if I tried to get out of this case, then he could find out. After all he is a very smart guy. If I go on this case though, then, well then I just have to hope I don't become effected by this.

    The flight to Brooklyn was very awkward, Jinksy was very distant. Cold towards me even, which hurt more than it should. I had to build the walls up around my heart up, to protect myself from any further heart break. 

    When we arrived in Brooklyn, it wasn't very hard to find the artifact. The artifact, well the artifact was the original copies of "Romeo and Juliet." So not only did we have to not get effected by said artifact but we have to steal it from plain sight. Lucky us. 

     We flashed badges and got the museum that they original copies of the plays were in emptied. Luckily, it wasn't questioned to much. Although, Jinksy, well Jinksy didn't like to lie to people, under any circumstances. Not that I could really blame him, he was a good man and when you're a human lie detector then yeah, I can see why he wouldn't like to lie. 

     It started off very well. We were nearly free, and we went to our hotel room. Which was when Artie's Law came into effect, the worst thing that can happen with an artifact, will happen with an artifact. The artifacts fell out of the bag, and I have not a clue how it happened but they brushed Jinksy's hand as they fell. With an inhuman sound I grabbed my gloves and put them back in the bag. 

      However, it was to late. Jinksy was caught. "Pete, I need to tell you something." 

     I shook my head, "Jinksy, no you don't, it's the artifact talking, not you." 

     Jinksy shook his head, "No Pete, it's really not. I need you too know this." 

     Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't hear him say it. He was under the effects of the artifact and I couldn't let him tell me that he loved me. Not under the effects. It would be to much for me. I couldn't handle it. I would have lost my mind. 

     I grabbed my Farnsworth and called Artie. "Artie, Jinksy is under the effects of "Romeo and Juliet," how do I stop it!" 

     "The only was to stop it is for the person that he confesses to needs to kiss him," Artie told me. 

     I let out an anguished cry as I slammed the Farnsworth shut. The only way to save him, kiss him. But only after he told me that he loves me. God, what did I ever do to deserve this punishment. 

     "Pete Lattimer, I love you." The words made my heart well, just before it was crushed by the knowledge that it was only because he was under the effects of an artifact. I however couldn't let that heartbreaking fact stop me from what I must do to save him. 

      With tears in my eyes and a heavy heart, I closed the space between us, cupping the cheek of the man that I love so dearly. Then, closing my eyes as I did so, I leaned in and pressed my lips on his. I felt him kiss back for a moment then pull away. And just like that the spell was broken. I turned away from the man that I love. "I'm sorry," I whispered and ran out. I couldn't face him, not right now. After all he's the human lie detector, so he would know that I am lying. Not that it would be hard to tell even if you didn't know me.

     I ended up alone, setting on the edge of the Brooklyn bridge, my legs dangling off the edge. The thought of jumping had crossed my mind. But I couldn't do that to my sister. I decided to that leaving the Warehouse would be the best option. I sat there, tears silently running down my cheeks. 

      "PETE!" Jinksy shouted.

      I tried to get up and run away from him. However, I slipped and fell, just barley catching myself on a support cable. Jinksy let out a string of curses, as he ran over to me. He pulled me up, helping me to safety. "Don't you dare ever do anything like that to me again, Pete." I looked down, ashamed. "I was so scared, when you ran out, I had no idea where you were at, and then I find you here and I really thought you were about to jump. Then you fell and I just didn't know what to do. All I could think was no." 

       I didn't meet his eyes as I mumbled, "I'm sorry, Jinksy. I never meant to hurt you." 

      He didn't say anything, his silence cut like a knife. 

      "Why did you run away, Pete?" the question was fair enough, I can't blame him for wanting to know. 

      I couldn't find it in my heart to lie to him, not that he would have believed me anyway, "Because, I am in love with you." 

      I then of course, did the same thing that got us in this position, I ran. Or at least I tried to, as it seemed, Jinks was ready for me to run this time. He grabbed my arm and forced me to stay right there, "You're not lying to me." 

      With a bitter laugh, I ducked my head, "Nope. Not lying, not this time." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. 

      He wiped it away, "Pete, please, don't cry. Please, it breaks my heart to see you cry." I couldn't stop though, he just wrapped his arms around me. 

      That caught my attention and I looked up at him, through the tears in my eyes, I could see that he wasn't lying to me, even without his ability. He smiled at me, before cupping my cheek and kissing me, like I was his whole world. Like he couldn't stand the thought letting me go. He kissed me like I was the most precious thing in the world. He pulled away from me, "Pete Lattimer, I love you, too. And if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will tie you up and never let you leave my room."

     I just laughed, "That's a threat?"


End file.
